


Firewatcher's Rise

by Froyidaze



Series: Powers - Prequals [1]
Category: Butonaru
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyidaze/pseuds/Froyidaze
Summary: Firewatcher seemed to live an.... 'Eventful' life.  Him, Creame, and his brother,  Fire,  were close, even having the ability to send messages telepathically in a short distance. But that is soon to change. As secrets are reveled, and a long lasting rivalry is brewing.Started on Wattpad, Here to finish





	1. Alligences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Call me Froyi, and Im new to Ao3, so this might be weird for a bit^^
> 
> This is one of the prequels for my series called Powers that im working on. Hopefully you like this story and like other works coming soon!
> 
> NOTE: I started this a long time ago, so if it seems like my writing style changed, it most likely did. Up to Chapter 1.5 was already written.

Fire

Leader: 

SolarFire

Deputy: 

YellowRiver

Healer: 

SilverDrop

Healer Apprentice: 

Greenviolet

Fighters:

-Dragoncloud -Redfeather

-Darkwing -ScourgedTree -ThornBush

-Firefang -Clearshadow -Glowtail

Trainees:

-Tiger -Creame -Fire -Stone -Jade

Water

Leader: JaggedCreak

Deputy: Froze

Healer: Storm

Fighters:

-EaglesCrag -GreySky

-Dappleshadow -TreadingMoth

Trainees:

-Gorse -Rain -Willow

-Drip -Snow

Wise: BlackShadow

Leaf

Leader: ScratchedFace

Deputy: TundraSteam

Healer: HorseRoot

Fighters:

\- CherryBlossom -YellowLeaf

-Barkline

Trainees:

-Pines -Twig -Burn

-Dune

Earth

Leader: RockRat

Deputy&Healer: DustShard

Healer App.: Sand

Fighters:

-QuickSand -Mudclot -Jaggedrock

Trainees:

-Goldie -Sap

-Peridot -Blue


	2. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.0

_Today.... Today is my ceremony. The day were i'm adored_ , Creame is turning 6 moons today, where he gets the title of being a Trainee of Fire. Creame was tired of being stuck down in the nursery, away from the rest of the clan. He looked over to his right, where he saw a kit trying to leave, climbing in the stepping holes. But, they fell, failing miserably, making a cloud of dust.

"Ha ha ha", A she-cat laughed, "You know that you're weak, Fire. I _really_ don't understand why you keep on trying". Creame looked up at the she-cat, and sighed. He got up, and walked over to Fire.

"Don't worry bro, You got farther than usual!" Creame tried to cheer him up.

"That's easy for you to say!", Fire Lashed back at him, "You're not the one stuck here for another 3 moons!" 

Fire was different from the others. His voice was scratchier and deeper than a kit's voice should. No one, except Creame, would play with him because of this, along that he was the youngest. But both of them are different.

Because of there eyes and abilities.

They would be picked on because of their eyes. _yet the fighters would respect us_ , Creame thought. 

"What do you mean 'The fighters would respect us'?" Fire said, looking confused. Sometimes, when they feel sad or they're being picked on, they would send each other messages. Each time they do, the stronger the bond gets.

"What I mean is that they give us more respect than our den mates do", Creame responded, "And, if it will make it up to you, you can come to my ceremony". Fire's eyes suddenly brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

Fire start hopping, like a normal kit. Creame felt accomplished, chuckling at his younger brother.

"Ugh, can you two quite down! and Creame, come back here! you'll need rest for your ceremony", The she-cat asked annoyed then mumbled, "The last thing I need is you to embarrass us by falling asleep"

"But, I'm not tired!" Creame Protested.

"And I don't care!" She yelled back.

_I swear to the stars, ThornBush is a shadow_ , Fire sent to Creame. Creame wanted to laugh, but knew he couldn't. He hesitantly obeyed ThornBush, and laid down next to her. Creme didn't even fit next to her belly, so it was uncomfortable, but he made it work.

*Few Minutes*

He wasn't even close to tired when the voice range though out the clan.

"May the protectors of Fire, Past or Present, please met under the volcano, for that I have something to say"

"That's us, come on" ThornBush made Creame fall off of her, and had no hesitation towards the exit of the den.

"Come on", Creame hurried Fire. He leaned down, "Climb on my back". Fire did so, only adding a little weight to Creame. ThornBush was already gone, and Creame hurried up on the stepping holes, only slipping a little. Finally, they made it up to the rest of the clan.


	3. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.1

Creame's and Fire's eyes hurt from the explosion of light. Cat's were walking towards the dormant volcano. Fire was at awe at the sight, while Creame felt a little bit intimidated. Cat's gathered below the ledge, where the one that beckoned us sat. Creame bent down, "Your piggy-back is now over", Fire got off, "Go find somewhere that you can watch". Fire excitedly nodded, and disappeared into the crowd of cats. Creame went to find the perfect spot. All the chatter was halted to a stop, when the one on the ledge brought up her tail.

"Today we're here for a ceremony. A kit will join the Trainees!" They announced. The crowd cheered. Not even a split second later, the cat, which Creame figured out was his leader, landed in front of him. The crowd moved back, leaving him and his leader. 

"I, SolarFire, will promote this kit, who has reached the age of 6 moons, to become trainee of Fire" His Leader, SolarFire, said, head up to the sky, as if she was telling her ancestors. She lowered her head, meeting Creame's eyes.

"Do you, Creame, swear to protect Fire with your life, no matter what?" SolarFire calmly said. Creame didn't hesitate to say what he wanted to say.

"Yes"

"Then I welcome the" Her eyes started to glow a bright orange. Suddenly, something started to form in mid air. It was fire. But, the fire itself started to form like a skinny Hexagon, then it became stone. SolarFire bowed, as his emblem, which was unknown stone, exchanged with his new Fire Stone. The new stone emitted a warm radiation. SolarFire stood up straight.

"Welcome to the trainee's of Fire" SolarFire finished. The surrounding cat cheered, and Creame bowed his head as respect. He looked at his back, but didn't see what he wanted.

"Don't worry", SolarFire assured him, "They'll show tomorrow, most likely when you're sleeping." Creame felt more calm because of this. SolarFire seemed and looked different as well, _like us Fire_ , Creame told his brother. He turned his head, just to see his brother smiling.He looked back at SolarFire.

"Now, for your mentor, it will be--" She stopped, and looked around. _did she not have someone for me?_ Creame Thought. _clearly!_ Fire responded without warning. SolarFire then sighed.

"I'm about to do something that, most likely no other leader _would_ do" She whispered loud enough just for him to hear. Creame was confused. Then, she opened her wings, which were bigger than he thought, making him step back a little. "Creame's mentors will be me and YellowRiver" She finally announced. Everyone was confused. SolarFire then closed her wings, and continued. "The only reason is because I would've been his mentor, but I'm not always here." She justified, "That was all, Fire, dismissed"

One or two cats went off, while the others congratulated him. Finally, it was only him, SolarFire, YellowRiver, Fire. And ThornBush

"Congrats Creame!" Fire exclaimed, hugging him. Creame could feel his brother's slow heartbeat. This was normal for him, and Creame was thought not to worry. 

"Alright now Fire, it's time for us to go back into the nursery" Thornbush pushed Fire towards the crammed nursery.

"Bye and Do good!" Fire yelled before disappearing into the den.

_thank you, brother_ Creame thought, hoping that it would reach him. But it didn't. Suddenly, a paw pushed him on the shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

"Come on! Let's go to the training grounds" YellowRiver seemed like a new kit, energy and everything. Creame nodded, and followed his two mentors out of camp towards the training grounds.


	4. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.2

Creame followed his mentors out of camp. He slowly realized that the grey volcano lands, became a green forest. He was at awe. SolarFire and YellowRiver suddenly made a halt in a clearing, bordered with pointed rocks and Flowers. "Now, the first thing you'll need to learn is basic Fighting moves" SolarFire Told Creame as she padded to the middle of the Clearing. "YellowRiver will train you for those", YellowRiver Nodded as SolarFire Finished her statement. _Basic?_ Creame thought, _my question is that if those are hard...._ SolarFire went over into the shadows of the clearing. Creame and YellowRiver met each other in the Middle.  
"You ready?" YellowRiver asked him. "Am I ready? Of course!" Creame replied. He then realized that what he said came out too confident. "Follow what I do", YellowRiver Instructed as she want into a Battle Stance. Creame lowered his body to match YellowRiver. "Great, now for your first Move". YellowRiver Stood up, but Creame Stayed. "There are 5 main basic moves: Side Stomach Kick, Chest Push, Back Ride, Leg sweep, and Wing-slash. Your First basic move you're going to learn is....", YellowRiver thought and looked over to SolarFire, "Side Stomach Kick". YellowRiver gestured Creame to watch, Creame stood Straight up again.

"Now watch" YellowRiver and SolarFire Stood opposite of each other. All of a sudden, YellowRiver raced towards SolarFire, straight at her, before going to SolarFire's Side. YellowRiver soon turned on her front paws, before kicking out her Hind legs at SolarFire. Creame's eyes widened at how far SolarFire launched, almost out of the clearing. 

"As you can see....It's a powerful move if you land it right" SolarFire's voice was Raspy. Creame was frightened at YellowRiver's power, she turned towards him. 

"Don't worry, I won't be as hard on you", she positioned herself back where she was before, "Besides, you're the one landing the attack". Creame calmed down a little, and made his way over to the middle. He looked back to see SolarFire staring intensely. Her eyes seemed to Glow in the shadows. "Alright, go when you're ready" YellowRiver and Creame got into their battle Stances. Creame closed his eyes as he remembered how she did it, as if it was himself. His eyes shot open, and raced towards YellowRiver. She seemed not to notice him. He went to her side, turning on his front paws, and kicked his Hind legs. Creame wasn't able to see what happened, but he heard a loud thump behind him. He was scared to look, but did. YellowRiver was against one of the pointed rocks. Creame raced over to his Mentor.

"I'm Sorry!" Creame apologized. He, of course, feared the worst. 

"It's....It's Fine.... Really" YellowRiver Struggled to get up. Creame helped her up, "Thank you....", SolarFire was there in a blink of an eye, also there to help YellowRiver.

"I think that's enough training for day" SolarFire started to carry YellowRiver, "Let's go back to camp". Creame nodded, and Followed.

They arrived at camp, SilverDrop was there right away. 

"W-what happened?!?" SilverDrop was checking YellowRiver.

"Nothing, just training." SolarFire sighed, then looked at Creame. _I'm sorry okay?!?_ , Creame thought. 

SilverDrop took YellowRiver, "Well... Alright", SilverDrop started to walk back to her den. 

"You know, you did extremely well, Creame" SolarFire made eye contact with Creame.

"Really?", SolarFire knocked him on the head. 

"Don't act dumb! You _kicked YellowRiver_ , farther than any Trainee I've known!", SolarFire stood up, "Now, get some rest, or whatever". SolarFire crouched, then flew towards and into her den, disappearing. Creame realized how dark it was getting, Cats walking to their nests. Creame made his way towards the Prey pile, Grabbing a scrawny Squirrel before looking at the nursery. He stood there for a minute, then he went towards where SilverDrop went. He climbed up the volcano's pathway, holding the squirrel. 

"G-greetings, Creame", SilverDrop suddenly spoke, "Why are you here?". Creame put down the squirrel, 

"I came to sleep here", he thought of an excuse, "The Trainee's den feels different and weird". SilverDrop stopped attending to YellowRiver and fully turned to Creame. 

"Well....Alright, but only if you don't get in my way" SilverDrop lowered her head to get the scraps of Herbs. Creame nodded.


	5. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop putting spaces in between lines now. Im not sure about you guys, but it does annoy me a bit. But i am going to keep spaces in between paragraphs.

Creame laid down in a nest next to YellowRiver. "Hello, Creame" YellowRiver croaked. she sounded worse than before. "Hey", Creame replied, looking down at the scrawny squirrel. "Here", Creame pushed it towards YellowRiver, "Look, im sorry--"  
"There's no need to be Creame", YellowRiver cut him off. She took a bite of the squirrel, which seem to make her feel better, "You didn't know how strong you are. To be honest, your strength reminds me of someone". YellowRiver paused as she saw Creame about to ask that question. "But, sadly they're not with us", YellowRiver quickly finished.   
"Oh" Creame looked down, wondering who it could be, "Well, Im sorry about your loss". YellowRiver smiled awkwardly, "No need. Now, get some rest, tomorrow will be eventful", YellowRiver then turned, Creame did the same. the cave seemed to grow dark, SilverDrop disappear into a hole. Creame slowly, drifted to sleep.

Creame woke up in a forest. _How did i?..._ he thought to himself. He looked around, realizing that the forest wasn't the one he was familiar with. The trees seemed to be outlined white, and with stars embedded into them. Same with the grass and bushes. Creame looked up, seeing something, or someone, in the tree. _"Who...Who are you?"_ Creame asked the figure. The figure had bright white eyes, and was a transparent blue with White stars embedded into them. The Figure stared down at him, slowly making him scared. The figure then jump down, and started running. Time seemed to slow down as the Figure passed me. _Follow Me...._ it sent before it resumed. Creame hesitantly followed. Creame caught up with them. _"who are you?"_ He asked again. Nothing. They raced farther and farther, seeing other animals. _They all look like them...._ He thought. They soon emerged from the forest into a field of Dandelions. The weeds sprayed as they ran though them. Creame noticed that the field came to a halt. It was on a cliff. Suddenly, something started to grow on the Figures back. Creame knew what it was too.

It was wings. The Figure jumped as Creame skirted to a halt, Dandelions fluttered into the air. _"Who ARE you?!?!"_ Creame called to the Figure. The Figure looked back at him again.   
_"Crystal"_ It finally said. Crystal landed in front of him, wings wide. _"I must tell you something before I go into the darkness again"_ She told Creame.   
_"Tell me what?"_ He asked.  
 _"The war that's will come in 70 years will be stopped by the 6 who found the old gem. 1 will die and release the poison to kill"_ Crystal spoke in an enchanted voice.

_"70 years? I'll be dead by that time!"_ Creame exclaimed.   
_"But that's where you're wrong. Thus this was said about 52 years ago. You will live"_ , Crystal growled at the last part. Creame's eyes widened as Crystal's tail started to disappear and floating away as Crystal shards. _"I must go, but please remember this: be wary of your sibling"_ Crystal spoke her final words before running into the spirit forest. Creame watched her leave, _I...i will._

Suddenly something moved below him. The world slowly crumbled away as started to fall. He weirdly felt calm as he fell but he notice something as well. Symbols, but they went to fast to see. He then, suddenly woke up.


	6. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.4

"Creame!", a voice jolted him awake. He looked up to be faced by annoyed Thornbush. _Ugh... you still have to be here?_ He thought. "Yes?" Creame asked tiredly and annoyed.   
"Yes? YES! You slept in late in the wrong area, and all you can say is YES?!?" ThornBush yelled, most likely waking up the Snow dragons.   
"Wha.... Whats going on here?" Her voice was groggily as she Raised her head, hair messy. "ThornBush? w...why are you here?", YellowRiver continued.   
"She's scowling me for not waking up early" Creame replied to his mentor. Before ThornBush could reply, Footsteps were heard outside.   
"There's no need to for today" His other mentor, SolarFlare, came in with SilverDrop, soaking wet. "As you can see, it's raining, which would have interfered with what I had planned" SolarFlare sighed as she shook her fur. SilverDrop shielded herself with her wings, only to have smoke to come up where they landed. Creame attempted to stand up, only to feel weight on his back.   
"It looks like you finally got them" SilverDrop chuckled as she looked at Creame. He knew exactly what she meant. Creame became overwhelmed by joy, finally getting up. "And that what I mean by it interfering" SolarFlare mumbled. ThornBush grunted before leaving. Creame watched as her wings started to smoke. _I now that must hurt, but It also seems....Beautiful_ , He looked down at his own wings.   
"I have something" YellowRiver suddenly spoke, getting everyone's attention. "We're living organisms in a volcano plain, with limited water. Maybe you should set the Trainee's to collect some as they wait", She finally finished.   
"You know, that's not a bad Idea" Creame looked over to YellowRiver.   
"And I have plenty of bowls for the trainees", SilverDrop added before bolting deeper into the cave, only to come back in a matter of minutes.   
"I'll help you carry them, Creame" SolarFlare bent down to grab a few. Creame walked over to grab some as well. "YellowRiver, I'm going to put you off your duties until I say otherwise, alright" SolarFlare managed to say, only to get a nod in return. SolarFlare opened one of her wings, beckoning him to go under it. Creame waved his tail in goodbye to YellowRiver before going into the rain. 

Creame walked under her wing so his didn't get wet. He managed to look up at SolarFlare's wing. Like he expected, it was smoking. "Doe-Does it hurt?" Creame managed to ask SolarFlare. She looked down at him and shook her head no. They arrived to the Trainee's den in no time. SolarFlare dropped the bowls,  
"It doesn't hurt, it only smokes because of something in water. But it doesn't hurt others, so don't worry", She folded her wing back. "But it is unsettling to see your wings start to smoke, even for us". Both of them, stood in the rain with smoking wings. They pushed the bowls to the sides of the den, just out enough to catch the water. Creame flicked his ear towards the den as he heard paw steps coming towards them. "What are you guys doing?"

A Light-grey She-cat with a white stripe down her back stood at the entrance, confused.   
"Collecting water" Creame responded. SolarFlare looked back to her den, "I gotta go, stay warm and dry". Creame and the she-cat nodded, then SolarFlare left for her own den.


	7. 6 Moons, Chapter 1.5

"So, who are you?" Creame asked. This is the first trainee he actually talked to.   
"My names Stone", Stone rose her paw up to her emblem, "and you're the new trainee named Creame, correct?". Creame nodded. It started to rain harder, and both of them covered themselves. "Come inside, it's very unsettling to see some one smoking", Stone turned to go into the den. Creame followed. "Ready?" Stone looked to Creame.   
"Ready for what?", out of nowhere, Stone jumped, "For this!".   
She went down a hole right in front of Creame. Creame hesitated before jumping, then something happened. He got a splitting headache and his mouth and eyes seemed to glow. He tried to yowl, but nothing came out. He realized where he was, he was back in that 'dream'. He saw one of the symbols. It was his clans emblem in the middle of a mask. He tried to look for the others, but couldn't as he suddenly jumped back into reality and fell hard on his side, scaring all those in the den.   
"Gah!", Stone yelled, "Are you ok?!". Creame shook off the dust and stood up, "Yeah, i'm fine". He looked at the others, "Hi there". Stone chuckled, "Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone". Creame nodded and followed. 

Creame followed Stone towards the other Trainees. The den looked a lot like the nursery, but with a pond and nests in holes. Stone stopped at one of these. "Wake up! we have someone new", Stone shook the figure in the Nest, only to get a groan in return.   
"So?" They said, "Why do need to wake me up?". Creame went next to Stone.   
"because I would like to see you" Creame answered. After a few seconds, a sigh was heard before they got up and out of the hole, making them move back.   
"Hello, Trainee" They groggily spoke.   
"Hi" Creame responded awkwardly.   
Stone rolled her eyes, "That's Jade". 

Jade was a type of deep yellow-green cat that seemed to have charcoal dust all over their back and top of their head. 

"Now ca I go back to sleep?" Jade asked. Stone huffed,   
"Fine. His name is Creame by the way". Jade smiled at Creame before turning to go back to their nest. Stone shook her head, "They always seem to be sleeping".   
Creame looked at Stone, "they?".   
Stone looked confused, then answered, "Oh! I say they because Jade hasn't really....said their actual gender. So, I've decided at least, to use They or their".   
Creame eyes widened in surprise, "That's actually cool". Stone smiled before heading toward the pond. Creame spotted another cat.   
"And this is Tiger" Stone pointed his tail at a cat, that Creame didn't see, at the pond.   
They were a beautiful orange-brown tabby. She lifted her head. "Oh, He-hello, I haven't seen you before? are you new?" Tiger stumbled as she licked the water from her muzzle.   
Creame nodded, "I'm Creame, I am the newest Trainee".   
Tiger dipped her head, "Welcome, Creame".   
Stone looked at the two, "I'll leave you guys to it. I'm going to bring some of that water back down here" Stone turned around and ran before opening her wings and flying back to the top.   
Creame felt awkward. "S-so, how long.... how long have you be-been a trainee?", Creame asked.   
Tiger laid down, "For 4 moons". Creame stood there for a while before laying next to her. 

"4 Moons? That's a long time, and you're almost ready to be promoted, eh?" Creame asked Tiger.   
She looked at him, "You can say that". Creame was confused. Tiger poked the surface of the water. Creame watched as it steamed. "You should go get some rest" Tiger finally spoke, "You're going to need it if its going to be clear tomorrow", She got herself and went into a hole. Creame watched her go. _hmmm....._ , he thought. He got up to go where Tiger went.   
"Yes?" She rose her head. Her amethyst eyes glowed in the darkness, making Creame feel safe some how.   
"Um....Tiger", He started.   
"Is the nest here open?", he pointed his tail to the nest in the other hole. She looked, then nodded. Creame smiled before going into the nest. Since the main den was underground, it was cold. _but why does this nest feel warm..._ Creame looked out to pond before drifting to sleep. _The world will never be the same_ Creame thought.


	8. The Kill, Chapter 2.0

Creame laid in his nest, body still aching from training. But there is one thing he's looking forward to: Fire's ceremony. It's been another 3 moons, and Creame was ready for any pain he has to go through. "Get up, Creame" Stone stood above him. "It _is_ your brothers ceremony that we're going to see". Creame tired nodded before getting up. Stones eyes widened.

"What?" Creame asked.

"Training with the leader and the deputy must be really hard, huh?"

"Heh, yeah" Creame chuckled a bit hurt.

  
"May the protectors of Fire, past or present, please meet under the Volcano, for today is an important day." SolarFire's voice rung through the area cheerfully. Some dust fell down in the entrance.

  
"Come on guys!" Jade hissed down at them before going back up. Stone looked back at Creame, leaving swiftly.

  
"I swear to our ancestors that they'll be mates." Tiger suddenly spoke and appeared from her own den, startling him a bit. "I mean, maybe not, but they are a likely couple"

  
"I can't imagine being with someone like Jade. S- I mean, they seem so mean", Creame explained. He thought he could be friends with Jade, but they keep on making it harder and harder these past moons. At this time, Creame has given up on trying.

"Yes that is true, but I have seen their soft side, and its usually when they see Stone", Tiger told him, heading towards the entrance herself. "Now, come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting." She disappeared up into the shaft.

 

Creame took a while to catch up, being sore all over. It was about noon, and majority of the clan was there. _So many cats_. He took a seat near the edge of the group. Creame noticed something though out of the corner of his eye. It was Tiger, moving back farther. _What is she doing?_ Creame thought.

"H-Hey, Tiger!" Creame shouted, getting her attention. He patted next to him, signaling to her that he's inviting her to sit next to him. She tensed up, looking over her shoulder before coming over. "Why did you sit so far away?" He questioned.

"...Personal reasons." Creame extended his neck to look over the crowd. Fire was barely sitting next to ThornBush, fidgeting around anxiously.

"Today, we're here for a ceremony. Another kit will join the Trainees!" SolarFire announced. The cats around cheered on.

" _Woo-Hoo_!" Creame cheered with them. SolarFire smiled down at Thornbush, who was trying to avoid eye contact. _Is...Is she crying?_ , Creame was surprised and confused.

"What are you looking at?" Tiger giggled.

"H-huh? O-It's nothing." He smiled at her. He looked back at Fire, trying to look at Thornbush before answering. _Tearing up? yes. Crying? no yet_. _Odd. Very Odd_. SolarFire continued with the ceremony, Fire of course agreeing on everything. It was not long before the clan once again became quiet as SolarFire flew back up to her ledge.

"His mentor will be Darkwind." She quickly stated. "Another announcement, tonight is the gathering! Who will be going is the trainees and their mentors. That is all." The crowd dispersed, leaving Fire and Darkwind alone in the middle. Darkwind bowed his head to Fire, but something was odd. A glare he gave Darkwind wasn't normal, it was a glare of darkness. Creme stared at the two bowed to each other before Fire came over to him and the others.

 

"Greetings, Fire!" Stone shouted while running towards Fire, snapping him out of deep thought. "I'm so happy we have another new trainee! 2 in one year!" Stone continued on, getting close to Fire.

"Yeah yeah," Fire put his paw on Stone to get away from her and stood in front of Creame confidently. "Hello again, brother. It seems like you've changed a lot in the past 3 moons."

"Nice to see you again too, Fire. you've changed some too it seems." Creame smiled awkwardly, and for good reason. Fire doesn't sound like the fun-loving brother he knew, now sounds like an almost full-grown fighter. His eyes seem more distant yet full at the same time, fur dull. Even the vibe he gives off is creepy in a way. But the thing that took the cake is when Creame got close to Fire. Instead of his signature faint heart beat, there was nothing except the rough sound of him breathing.

"Ugh, why couldn't she wait until next time? I dont want to give up my den space." Jade snarled looking at Fire with narrow eyes. He glared back at her, with the same type of glare he gave Darkwind, before raising his head smiling.

"I think we're going to be _good_ friends." Fire replied in a sharp, cold tune. Jade's only response was a scoff before heading down into the Trainee Den, Stone hot on their heels. _What happened to you, Fire? What are you planning....?_ Creame thought, having Fire glare at him on the second part. All Creame could do is stare back, frozen, before Fire gave a small smirk, only he could see, as he went down as well. Creame blinked multiple times, Tiger passing him finally. She gave him a worried look, almost like she's saying 'I fear the worst'. Creame followed her down there, head lowered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT!" The two heard Jade yell, and Stone trying to calm them down. Creame and Tiger finally got down, racing to the scene.

 

Stone was holding Jade back with all her might as they were screaming at Fire who was peacefully sleeping in Jade's spot. "Come on, Jade!! You can sleep on my bedding and-" Stone rushed out.

"OH SHUT UP, HE NEEDS TO LEARN NOT TO TAKE OTHER PEOPLE SH-" Jade ranted.

"Fire!" Creame shouted, making everyone look at him. Fire perked up, staring intensely at him.

"Yes? I'm trying to sleep." Fire yawned, avoiding eye contact with the angry Jade next.

"That's, uh, that's Jade's favorite spot to sleep," _And she'll do anything to have it. Even kill_  Creame warned Fire, only getting a bored yawn i return.

"Alright I'll move." Fire rolled around a bit before getting up and moving across the main den. _I hope you realize that I can do things to her that will damn me to eternal torture._ Fire told him in response of his last thought, giving him the shivers. Fire laid down in the den Tiger usually slept, but by she sighed, she accepted defeat.

"If he wasn't in this clan he would've already been dead by now." Jade gave one last hiss before going into her own bed, breathing fire on it prior of laying down. Stone chuckled and sighed.

"Eventful morning, hasn't it?" She looked at the scared Fire and the confused Tiger before parting her jaws,

"Welp, im going to go lay down. you'll know where to find me." And with that, Stone disappeared into her own den, leaving Creame and Tiger alone.

"Uh, Creame. May I be in your den tonight?" Tiger asked quietly. Creame felt a bit hotter than usual, nodding in response. Tiger smiled and started heading over to his den, Creame following behind slowly. She was already settled into one side of the bedding, breathing quietly. Creame carefully stepped into his side of the bedding, careful to not step on her wings or her tail. It was almost impossible to not feel the heat she gave off, it was comfy either way. Creame stared out to where Jade was sleeping, laying his own head down, falling asleep to the sounds of Tiger purring.

 

Creame woke up in dark place, looking a lot like the forest that lined their territory, but bigger and scarier.  _Why am I here?_ Creame tried to mumble, only to have nothing come out, just a thought. It reminded him more like the Star-y Forest he woke up in several moons ago, just opposite. Suddenly, there was a ear-wrenching scream coming from what it seems to be in front of him, sounding like they were being drowned.  _I have to help them!_ Creame yelled at himself, sprinting to where he thought the sound was coming from. Halting quickly, Creame stood wide-eyed at the scene.

 

Two creatures, of what seemed to be darkness, were there at a gigantic, glowing lake. One was crawling out of the lake, coughing up white and water, while the other one followed them slowly, significantly bigger than the other. Creame dove into a nearby bush, hiding out of fear death instead being caught.  _What are those things?! Are they native here? Are they in Butonaru?_ The last question freaked out Creame internally. Just how they look was terrifying to him. The standing creature now was in front of the other one, close enough for Creame to see them in almost every curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it taking so long since my last update on this story. I've been very busy irl, so I had little to no time to work on this.   
> But I hope you like what's happening so far!


End file.
